Death Battle: Nightmare Fredbear vs Golden Freddy
Description Today, two golden bear animatronics battle for supremacy! Which one will be reduced to scrap metal? Interlude Wiz: The Five Nights at Freddy's series has deadly animatronics as the antagonists, and these two golden bear animatronics are no exception. Boomstick: Nightmare Fredbear, the culprit of the Bite of '87... Wiz: And Golden Freddy, Freddy's golden counterpart. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nightmare Fredbear Wiz: Fredbear's Family Diner was a family diner reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. Boomstick: The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself. Wiz: However, 5 days prior to a young boy's birthday party, he was constantly abused and terrorized by his older brother. Boomstick: And every night, he would be hunted down by twisted, nightmarish animatronics in his dreams. Wiz: At the day of the party, the boy's older brother, alongside his friends, shoved him into Fredbear's as a prank. Unfortunately, this caused Fredbear's mouth to malfunction and crush the boy's fragile skull. Boomstick: And remember when we said that the child would be hunted down by Freddy Krueger ripoffs in his dreams? Well, one of these animatronics is none other than Nightmare Fredbear. Wiz: Nightmare Fredbear is probably the strongest and most dangerous of all the Nightmare Animatronics. He has razor-sharp teeth and claws which can easily pierce human skin. Boomstick: He even has a ''belly mouth! Who even does that?!'' Wiz: Unfortunately, the teeth in his torso aren't really useful, although they can probably be used for intimidation. Boomstick: He also has an impressive bite force, being able to crush human skulls in his jaws. Wiz: The frontal love is part of the brain, so that would mean Nightmare Fredbear would have had to break the skull. Quoting a bike-helmet study published in the Journal of Neurosurgery: Pediatrics, he wrote that you need 2,300 newtons to break a skull. This would mean if Nightmare Fredbear bit you once, Nightmare Fredbear would crush your skull with a bite force of over 250 pounds of force. Boomstick: Unfortunately, when looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. Wiz: Still, Nightmare Fredbear just might be the most powerful animatronic the Five Nights at Freddy's series has to offer. Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare is shown. Golden Freddy Wiz: The year was 1987. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was doing better than ever. Children enjoyed birthday parties, the animatronics could roam around freely in the daytime, and really the only one who suffered at all was the security guy, who noticed something... off about the animatronics. Boomstick: You mean besides the Uncanny Valley part? Wiz: Even beyond that. Every night, when the security guy worked his shift, he found the animatronics coming to life somehow. There were ten in all: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, and Puppet. Boomstick: Wooooooow that's a lot of animatronics. Wiz: It gets worse, Boomstick. Each of these animatronics is a cold-blooded killer, with the exception of Balloon Boy, who just disables lights. And the very worst part is the bonus animatronic, Golden Freddy. Boomstick: But Golden Freddy doesn't have an endoskeleton! He's not an animatronic! Wiz: That is correct. Golden Freddy is often thought to be a hallucination, or a manifestation of evil energy like Slenderman, except a lot more aggressive. Boomstick: He can even throw his own head at you and have it be deadly. By that logic, Golden Freddy's head AND body are separate animatronics. I'm beginning to think this is going to be really, really one-sided. Wiz: Hold that thought, Boomstick. Golden Freddy isn't used to others fighting back. Also, his robotic brain is easily fooled. But remember, Golden Freddy is very powerful in his own right and could even be coming for you. Boomstick: Oh God, don't say that Wiz. Golden Freddy's jumpscare in the second game is shown. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Nightmare Fredbear enters the bedroom. Golden Freddy then teleports in front of him. FIGHT! Nightmare Fredbear tries to attack Golden Freddy, but Golden Freddy teleports behind him. He then becomes a head and flies at him, screaming. However, Nightmare Fredbear grabs Golden Freddy's head and throws him away. Golden Freddy flies at Nightmare Fredbear again, but Nightmare Fredbear kicks him away, leaving a foot-shaped dent in Golden Freddy's head. Golden Freddy screams angrily as his body reappeared. Nightmare Fredbear roars and tries to attack Golden Freddy as the latter becomes a head and flies at him. Nightmare Fredbear grabs him again, opens his mouth, puts Golden Freddy's head in his jaws and crushes it. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Talk about a nightmare! Wiz: Golden Freddy's teleportation abilities only got him so far against Nightmare Fredbear. Both don't have very good durability, but Nightmare Fredbear's razor-sharp teeth and claws can easily pierce Golden Freddy. Boomstick: And because Nightmare Fredbear is a robot, he cannot hallucinate. It also doesn't help that Golden Freddy can easily be fooled by a security guard wearing a Freddy mask. Wiz: And as I mentioned, the force required to crush a human skull is about 250 pounds of force. So once Nightmare Fredbear had Golden Freddy's head in his jaws, it was all over. Boomstick: Golden Freddy just became what he lost. Wiz: The winner is Nightmare Fredbear. Advantages & Disadvantages Nightmare Fredbear + Likely smarter + Actually has experience in killing + Teeth and claws can easily pierce Golden Freddy + Has a stronger bite force + Can't hallucinate - Can't teleport Golden Freddy + Can teleport - Likely dumber - Has no experience in killing - Has a weaker bite force - Nightmare Fredbear's teeth and claws can easily pierce him - Nightmare Fredbear can't hallucinate Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An immense turtle is attacking a castle. Then another turtle appears. ???: Hey! That princess is mine! The other turtle roars in response. Category:Death Battles